


Dripping and burning

by rodrig092



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: blood mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodrig092/pseuds/rodrig092
Summary: After royalty falls, the blood on his hands starts to burn as he drowns.[Takes place at some point after the oddballs fall, I think]





	

**Author's Note:**

> drabble, not proofread

It was only after everything was over that the blood on his hands started to burn. Only when it was all done, when royalty had fallen and a new one had risen, only then did the blood start to burn. Tsumugi had already started to see it before Eichi reached the top, the blood pooling below their feet, slipping through his fingers at every victory. He had seen it, felt the warmth, but he had ignored it. Ignored it because this was fine, it was for Eichi, for his friend. His friend who believed this was for the best, and so, Tsumugi believed it was for the best too.

It didn’t matter how much blood was spilt, how many people fell, it didn’t matter because this was Eichi’s wish. It was his friend’s wish, and so he would follow it, even if everyone around him bled and screamed and died and he was slowly left all alone. If Eichi was there, he thought, he would be alright even so. At the end of everything they could stay together, smile, they could be happy and…

That wasn’t how it went, things were different, it was never about friendship. Not for Eichi, even if for Tsumugi it was so. It wasn’t like that at all, and now he was trapped in the pool of blood they had made for everyone else. He, too, was now fallen royalty, a disposable pawn long past its usefulness. It’s now, when he’s standing at the bottom looking up at where he once was, that he can hear the blood drip, can feel it’s warmth like fire on his hands, can see it everywhere. Fallen royalty thrown down to the slums, everything a mess and surrounded by resent and hatred.

The blood burns, but even so he clenches his fists, takes a step forward. Around him it’s hard to see, and his feet are heavy. Screams and regrets seem to materialize everywhere his eyes land, blurry scenes that replay and replay all over. They don’t hurt anymore, at least, heart already gone numb from the moment he learnt he was to be cast away. He had been a fool, really, to think anything would end nicely, to think the new emperor could see the same sight he did.

A fool, and he was paying for his crimes now, standing with the once called filth and evil.


End file.
